Attachment of a throttle valve control device to an internal combustion engine of a vehicle is performed by inserting bolts into four attachment holes formed in a throttle body, and fastening the bolts to a side of the internal combustion engine, for example, as described in Publication of Patent No. 5064370 (PTL 1). This is performed in order to ensure reliability against environmental conditions. The environmental conditions are caused by vibration from a vehicle or an internal combustion engine, or input of temperature or the like.
However, the throttle valve control device with four attachment holes has a heavy weight, needs four holes for attachment destination, and further needs four attachment bolts. It is difficult to reduce weight or the number of parts.
As a countermeasure against this problem, for example, as illustrated in FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-184400 (PTL 2), it is conceivable to attach a throttle valve control device with three holes.